


Don't Forget to Smile

by KipPine



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Flirting, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cheating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Denial, Dirty Dancing, Drowning, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, High School, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hope this is good, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Karaoke, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kidnapping, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2017, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Living Together, Lotor and Lance - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Moving, Multi, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Photography, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Kissing, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Defense, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Shallura Week 2017, Sharing a Bed, Shatt, Shatt Week 2017, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swim Team, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Texan Keith (Voltron), Violence, Virginity, Work In Progress Title - Freeform, Wow, acxa - Freeform, damage, dying, heat - Freeform, i just figured this out, i will try not to spoil, just kidding, klance, money loss, only character names will be spoiled, pidge will be called katie but then pidge, please don't take offence to any of this!, possesive lance, possible other points of view, protective keith, shallura - Freeform, shiro's death?, someone will die..., sorry some homophobes, struggling lance, there may be sex but no promises, who loses their virginity?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipPine/pseuds/KipPine
Summary: Keith has to work off his detention by taking pictures for the school year book club, he runs into a new face. Lance is on his high school's swim team, along with a new but familiar face.Lance has a dark past that most locals know about but Keith is oblivious, they spend some time together and form a bond. An old enemy comes back into both of their lives and stirs up trouble. Lance has to confront his past if he wants to move on in his future, but he needs help. Keith has many secrets but they slowly unravel at the hands of someone who cares.**P.S. I suck at summaries and this will likely change later on,  just don't want to spoil to much.**





	1. What Else Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> There might be art for this but there is currently none.  
> I suck at summaries, and titles but it will be different once I figure out what to say.  
> There will be angst and fluff so no need to worry.

#### Keith

 

You would think that this would start off normally, I would be walking through the school halls thinking of what class I had next or whom I was pinning for at this very moment. That’s not what’s happening though. I’m taking pictures. Shiro and Matt were standing next to each other holding up a trophy, not sure what for but nonetheless I’m taking their picture. 

I have to do this lately; I’ve missed to many of my math classes and spoke out of turn so this is my punishment. My math teacher is also the school’s head of yearbook committees and the group was a little short handed with people so my punishment is to take all necessary pictures for yearbook… fun. I’ve taken at least a hundred pictures by now but this job doesn’t have a limit, I have to do this for the rest of the semester if I want to stay out of math trouble. 

Normally people would say that there are perks to being the yearbook photographer, you get to meet people, learn more about the school and the different activities they have! This sucks for me, I have to talk to people and find out their names so that the information is correct so I don’t have to redo the whole process. I guess you could say the best part is I can find out gossip from different groups in school but even that is a little bit boring. All of that isn’t even the worst part, it wouldn’t be so bad if I had to take the pictures during school time when classes were, but no I have to take the pictures on my own time during lunch or after school. 

The picture I’m currently taking is probably the most interesting one yet; it isn’t even of two students, or of two teachers. Shiro and Matt graduated a few years ago, I’m not sure what the picture is for they told me but I wasn’t paying attention. Something about most successful students, they graduated and went to a top-notch university out of the state. I know all about the university, Matt comes over to Shiro’s and my apartment all of the time. 

They booth won the award; they’re lucky though they no longer have to go to this hellhole. After I take the picture Matt goes off to find his sister, Shiro stays behind to ask me questions about the new job I’ve acquired. He asked me questions that only needed a yes or no as a response so my mind went elsewhere. Most of the pictures that I needed to take today were finished; all I had to do now was take a picture of the swim team. I’m pretty sure that the picture for the girl’s swim team had already been taken so all that was left was to take the boy’s swim team picture.

The boys practice from three in the afternoon until five-thirty so if I run to the pool I should just make it before they pack up to change, I look to Shiro.

“I got to go, see you at home!” I start to sprint, I didn’t realize it yet but Shiro was calling for me; I had left my camera bag behind. I got to the pool just in time; the swimmers were all getting out of the pool. I run up to the nearest one, a tall boy with caramel like skin. I get closer to him as he pulls his swim cap off revealing beautiful short chestnut hair. He looked towards me curious and confused, his eyes were a stunning bright blue. 

“Can I help you?” He walks towards me, water dripping off of his, well everything. 

“Uh I hope so, I’m here to take pictures for the year book.” I go to gesture to my camera bag only to point at thin air. The swimmer cocks an eyebrow looking amused at my panting from running and not having any camera to take the pictures with. 

“You sure.” He smirks. “Seems like someone who would want to spy on the swim team would have a better excuse for coming in than to say they were here to take pictures with no camera.” He crosses his arms and juts his hip out. 

“Ugh, I just left it back at the cafeteria. Please, do you mind keeping everyone here for five minutes? Please, I really need to get these pictures in. I’m begging you.” I plead with the smug boy in front of me. 

“Five minutes, I can’t promise anymore these swim suits can get itchy after a certain amount of time. Plus have you ever seen a swimmers appetite?” He complied. 

“Thank you. I’ll be right back!” I turn to run back to the cafeteria, slipping on my way out I hear a snicker behind me. I sprint back to the cafeteria as fast as I possibly could. When I get back I bump into Shiro who was talking about how he was just about to text me but I was just in for a second before I ran back out again, running to the pool. 

“Bye Shiro!” I slam into the cafe’s doors running back towards the pool. I pass by Matt and his younger sister as I try to keep my pace. They argue over something about Matt going to live at the university for a year. I almost slip again as I run into the swim pool’s door. 

“I’m back! Don’t leave yet!” I raise the camera in my right hand feeling victorious. I bend over for a second putting a hand on my knee. 

“Wow dude, you did that in less than four minutes. Have you ever thought to try out for the track team?” The boy I was talking to earlier comes over patting my back. I wave him off and gesture to the camera, to out of breathe to speak. “Oh right, I’ll be right back.” He winks and walks over to the change room. A minute later after I caught my breath the boy comes back asking where I would like the pictures to be taken. 

“In front of the pool would probably be best, can the coach come into the picture too?” The boy nods. We get everyone organized into three lines from shortest to tallest. There is way more people on the team than I had thought there would be. Great, more work. I take a few pictures, insisting that ten pictures are enough. “Thank you so much for the help.” I thank the boy who had helped me from before. 

Everyone from the swim team disperses and goes to pack up and go home. I look over the photos hoping that I would not have to retake them. “Dang it!” I look around hoping to find someone still here. Finding only the boy from before I sigh. “Hey, um… could I ask another favor from you?” I look down avoiding eye contact, hoping this won’t take long.

“Yeah sure, what do you need?” Not realizing when I first came in but I walked into the boys change room. He had his towel wrapped around waist, just coming out from the showers. I’m pretty sure I turned beat red; the steam from the shower was clouding the air making it hard to breathe. 

“There was one important thing I had forgotten to do.” I bit my lip; I did not want to ask this stranger for more help. “I have to get the full names of everyone on the team, and a few details about themselves.” I turned as the boy started to get dressed. Really he couldn’t just wait until I was done? 

“Ok, where do I come in on this?” He questioned. Really? He couldn’t figure that out for himself? 

“Well, I don’t know anyone on the team and I was hoping I could get your help to get the information. I’m not sure when it would be best to question everyone on the team, it might take a while.” I turn back around hoping that the boy had finished dressing himself. He was just sliding his shirt over his stomach when I looked back to him. 

“Well I guess I could help. I’m not sure what the best time for you would be but I’m free on Thursday after school. Does that work for you?” I nod getting my phone out to plan it out. “Oh hey, good idea. Here I’ll give you my number, the name’s Lance.” I pause, I had heard, or seen that name somewhere before. I go to my contacts and input his number and email.  
“Thanks for all the help, see you later.” I turn to leave. 

“Hey! You never told me your name.” Lance runs in front of me. I look up to see very blue eyes searching me. 

“Keith. My name is Keith.” Lance reaches out a hand to shake mine. 

“Nice to meet you Keith.” He shakes my hand for a moment longer than normal. Lance gives me a big smile and moves for me to exit. “See you Thursday!” Once I get out of the change room I sigh, calming myself down my cheeks lessen in color. I look to the other side of the pool to see someone I hadn’t seen in a long time. Azure eyes met mine; I look away quickly and head for the pool doors, nearly sprinting out of this place. 

Needing a break from everything I decide to run back to my apartment. It’s nearly eight miles from the school so I take many breaks along the way but the cool November air inspires me to get back to my warm bed and end this day. When I get back to my apartment I open the door and welcome the smell of cooking food. 

“Hey Keith.” Shiro calls from the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind but Matt came over for the night, we needed to discuss something.” I grunt in response and plop down onto the couch. Sleep quickly claims me, I dream peacefully for most of the night.

I wake up to Matt and Shiro arguing over university. I go to the kitchen, grab an apple and head to my room. I drop onto my bed and upload all the photos to my computer. I skim through them quickly, finishing my apple. As I reach the end of the photos I notice one I had not taken. I take a closer look to see a picture of three letters spelling: ‘F A G.’ I delete the picture and shut my laptop sighing. 

I throw the apple across my room into the garbage pale next to my desk. I lie down onto the mattress and fall back asleep. My dreams are uneventful and filled with the color blue. I wake up in the morning to my daily alarm clock, Shiro coming into my room and playing the most irritating and high-pitched song in existence on full blast. During the day I pondered what my dreams meant and why they were all of the color blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, thanks for reading that! There will be another chapter but I can't confirm when right now but it will be in the next two weeks, I promise. Thank you!
> 
> Also I know that this chapter is short but chapter two still has a few paragraphs to go and I really wanted to post this now, oops.  
> Anyway, chapter two should be up shortly but school is irritating so no promises. (I will get into a schedule though so don't you worry.) 
> 
> Can You guess what song it was?


	2. Update: News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly a chapter but I wanted to tell you guys something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, also I have a wattpad where you can see my writing process and all that jazz.
> 
> (and there is something in the notes at the bottom but I don't know how to take it off. If anyone knows fill me in please?)

Hey guys! So I know I said in the next 2 weeks but I'm breaking my promise, just a little bit. I haven't actually gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in over a month so today I need to go to sleep early. So Chapter 2 will be delayed a little bit longer, but that just means that it will be longer!! 

I would have posted chapter 2 today but I felt it was to short and I really would like you guys to have more to read because I can't ever really promise that I'll post quickly. I should post quicker now, I had a lot of tests the past two weeks so it was all studying but I only have 1 test and 1 quiz next week so maybe next Friday or something I'll post chapter 3! 

So what I was hoping was that I would get over 3'500 words in each chapter but I hadn't (That's not a word but whatever.) for this chapter so I will post it either tomorrow, Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for being so patient! I hadn't expected this many people to actually see this (Even if your not really reading it the people who are thank you so much <3) 

Ok then, I have the whole plot and characters and everything figured out (Finally!) so this should all run smoother! Anyway! Thank you, have a good day and I'll see you soon. 

Adios! 

\--Kip


	3. Mocha Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the questions begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I just spent like 11 hours sitting in my room writing non-stop (Which is a song I love!). Well I exceeded my expectations and wrote more than 2 thousand words! This chapter is 5353 words! Enjoy! I found this chapter a bit boring but I needed to get it out of the way so I put all the boring shit together into this chapter, from here on out it should all be interesting... I hope. 
> 
> Well I hope you guys like it! I really need some criticism though so please anything you got just tell me. Okay Bye loves!
> 
> Oh P.S. I know that my writing in this chapter is kind of weird and strangely described and repetitive but you know when you are in a writing block and just nothing is working? Ya that was me for this chapter, I'm glad I wrote over 5 thousand words but I also hate the whole chapter because of how repetitive and un-descriptive it is but I hope you'll stick with it cause I may have come out of this writing block. You know when you just need to push all the words out? ya that was this and I didn't realize it until i was almost done the chapter and by then I was to tired to fix it and add in more feelings and details. (Also I know that Keith talks like twice in this but whatever I don't talk to enough people to actual write a social character to just bare with me in this chapter , the next will be better. Just need to read some good fan fiction right? Okay now you can go! Bye!

Keith

 

 

All of Wednesday went by in a blur. I tried not to think too hard on the unwanted picture that had made its way onto my camera. Stuff like this has happened to me many of times before but this is a new approach. Getting everything in on time I walked out of the room used by the yearbook team.

My Math teacher commented on how nice the photos I took looked. He went on about how I could continue in this club as the photographer if I wanted I nodded and left. I had no intentions of staying, getting the information from the swim team was the last thing I needed to do then I was out free, unless I got into more trouble. To be honest I liked looking at the world through a camera lens, just not in this way.

Thursday afternoon could not come soon enough. When I got home Shiro told me about how Matt’s younger sister, Katie, was going to join the year book club and how I should meet her. Making useless conversation I asked why Matt wasn’t coming over tonight.

“Oh. We had a disagreement last night, that’s all.” Shiro replied. He got to work making something in the kitchen. “Hey, I could use some help in here.” I dropped my bag onto the couch and went into our kitchen. It’s not really big enough to fit two people but we make it work. We have one sink, a microwave oven, and a refrigerator.

Our fridge is one of those old retro ones you see in old movies. It’s covered in photos and drawings, most of them are really old but neither of us had the heart to take them down. There are stains all over the kitchen from different experiments that we did when I was younger, I don’t remember most of them but Shiro brings it up to anyone who comes over.

Since it’s just Shiro and I we can’t really afford much, so it was lucky that he got into his university on a scholarship, although it’s not much of a surprise considering how skilled he is at everything. I start helping him out in the kitchen; we work around each other like second nature not missing a beat.

We make a mixture of things. I grab potatoes and a few other ingredients and start making mashed potatoes, something both of us enjoy. I look over into Shiro’s corner and notice him making chicken and asparagus. I’m not one for asparagus but Shiro thinks I love it. We work for a little under an hour in silence. We make some small talk but nothing major gets discussed.

When we finish making dinner Shiro sets the small table that we have and I place our plates down. We sit and start to eat. There are a few times that I want to mention the picture to him but change my mind. Half way through Shiro puts his utensils down.

“Keith.”

“Yeah?” I respond.

“There is something that we need to discuss.” He sounds serious which makes me worry a bit. “When Matt and I were talking last night he said that he wanted to live at the university campus.”

“Okay.” I didn’t get why he was bringing this up.

“He wants me to move in with him.” I put down my fork and finally take a look at Shiro who is diverting his eyes. “I said I would think about it and I have.” He paused for a few seconds working up the courage to tell the truth. “I think it would be for the best if I did. It would just be for a year and then I could move back in with you. It’s just the drive to the campus is long and use’s a lot of gas which drains our money.”

I don’t know how to respond to all of that. Could I live by myself for a year? Would I have enough money? Many thoughts roam through my head in a matter of seconds, none of which I get to voice as Shiro starts talking again.

“I know what your thinking and you could do it, you’re responsible and your dad left you that money. I would be back once school finished and I would visit all the time. Your school isn’t too far; you could ride your bike or walk every day. You could make a friend and they could drive you.” He makes a list of how this would work out but I don’t see anything good in it.

“You can do it Keith.” I look up at Shiro who is smiling apologetically.

“What about you? You don’t have the money to move to campus, there might not even be any dorms open. Your job is down here too, you wouldn’t really be able to drive back and forth so much.” I start to make excuses as to why he should stay.

“Don’t you see? That’s what I already do; I drive back and forth too much. I talked to my boss and he said that I could transfer to the other facility closest to the school. Matt said for the first month or so he would help me out financially until I got enough money to support myself. And the dorms aren’t a problem Matt already has an apartment really close to the school.”

“I don’t think the money my dad left me will carry out to everything I need to take care of.” Now I am just trying to guilt him into staying, I know it isn’t fair and Shiro needs to live closer to campus but I don’t know if I can do it by myself.

“You could always get a job. I actually set up an interview for you with someone. I really need to do this Keith. And it’s not like I leave tomorrow, I’ll be here for another week or so and in that time I could help you set everything up. I think you’d like living by yourself for a while, it suits you.” Shiro smiles at me trying to lighten the mood.

I look at him for a while not knowing how to respond. I start to eat again hoping to end this night as quickly as it came. Once the last little bit of food is off of my plate I go to the kitchen to wash my dishes. I put any left overs away and head back out.

“I’m going to shower.” I go to my room and grab my towel. I turn the shower faucet on and the room quickly fills with steam. I strip and stand under the water. I let the water drip off my body while my thoughts wander. My mind is too cluttered to focus on any singular thing so I just try to think about tomorrow.

I don’t really want to go talk to that boy. Maybe I can look up the details online. No, that wouldn’t work. I worry about tomorrow, what should I say? We never even planned a place to meet, oh well. I pour shampoo into my hands and run it through my hair. Maybe I just shouldn’t think for a while. I wash the shampoo out of my hair.

I shower in silence for a few minutes. When I get out I wrap my towel around my waist and stare at my reflection in the mirror for a good five minutes. I inspect all the little scars around my hands and legs. I try to air dry for a while preferring to stay in the warmth of the bathroom.

When I’ve dried off enough to put clothes on I go to my room and open my laptop. I write a list of questions to ask Lance tomorrow, throwing in a few personal ones I’d been curious about as well. It takes me about an hour to think of everything when I finish I look through the pictures again to make sure I didn’t miss any other ‘messages’.

I grab my phone and look through the contacts when I find Lance’s I start typing.

“Hey, I forgot to ask the other day. Where are we going to meet?” I text. I put the phone down not expecting an immediate response.

“Oh right! Well there is a little coffee type shop a few miles away from the school that I thought we could go to.” Lance responds.

“What’s it called, maybe I’ve been there.”

“Vrepit Sal’s. Been there?” I roll my eyes.

“Isn’t that where all those popular snooty kids go?” I scoff; maybe he’s just like the rest of them. Tomorrow’s going to be a blast.

“Not all of them, my friend Hunk works there so I thought maybe we could get a discount.” Oh.

“Ok, after school?” This week’s been a joy.

“Yeah sure, you got a car?”

“No I was thinking we could just walk.”

“In this heat? No. We’ll take my car, meet me in the parking lot ten minutes before the bell rings.”

“Why ten minutes before?”

“I have this down to a science just trust me.”

“Ok, if you say so. Night.”

“Night Keef.” I do a double take.

“It’s Keith.”

“Ok.” I shut my phone off and go to plug my computer in when my phone dings. “Keef.” I roll my eyes and smile. I turn my phone off and leave my room. I look into Shiro’s bedroom to talk to him but find it empty. I slowly walk through the hallway hearing-talking coming from the living room.

I assume it’s just the TV but continue cautiously anyway. There’s a shout from Shiro’s side of the conversation, that’s when I realize it’s not the TV. I reach the end of the hallway and eavesdrop.

“Maybe this won’t work.” Shiro sighs. “Well maybe he’s not!” I can only hear Shiro’s side of the conversation but I assume that he’s talking to Matt. “I said next week Matt, he still needs some help.” I wonder what they are arguing about. “Well maybe we shouldn’t.” He pauses and sits down on the couch. “Fine.”

Shiro shuts the phone off and rubs his head looking distressed. I debate walking out to comfort him. Shiro gets back up and starts to walk to his bedroom, I run as quickly and quietly as I can, shutting my door silently. I hear his footsteps stop mid way to his room; I shut my light off hoping he’d think I’d gone to sleep.

I listen for a few seconds and hear him shut his door. I let out a sigh and walk towards my bed. I get under the covers and stare at the ceiling for an hour. I try counting sheep, thinking about a hard math equation, at one point I even go out to our kitchen and heat up some milk but to no avail I just can’t fall asleep.

I sit at the kitchen table and think about life, small flashbacks from my childhood go through my mind. I think of all the times I came to visit Shiro when he lived here by himself. He was able to do it. Maybe I can live here by myself, it would be nice to live by myself for a while. He always seemed happy when I would come over to visit, we would watch my favorite movie first then he’d take me to the store and we’d grab some food.

I remember one day I came over and we made a cake when I asked him why he looked at me strangely and told me it was for my birthday of course. We spent that whole day together; my foster parents hadn’t cared enough to check up on me. I spent the night here one time and went back to my foster parent’s house in the morning and they were so pissed that I wasn’t allowed to go back over for a week.

Yeah, I think I’ll be okay. I get up from the counter and put my glass into the sink. I go to my room and get back into my bed, this time it was easier for me to fall asleep. I sleep peacefully for the remainder of the night.

\----------------

I wake up early in the morning and make Shiro and I breakfast, he doesn’t have school today so he sleeps in. I get changed and leave Shiro’s breakfast on the counter with a small note attached. I go into the bathroom to get changed and pay attention to small details. I brush my hair a bit and grab my laptop from my room.

I throw my bag over my shoulder and leave the apartment, locking the door on my way out. I walk to school hoping to clear my head a bit. I practice the questions in my head so I don’t have to read them off my computer when the time comes. I get to the school long before the bell rings.

I’ve never really taken in what our school looks like so I wander around taking it all in. Science and math classes are all on the fourth floor, I always thought it was cause they are the hardest and most taxing classes so the journey to get to them is also hard and taxing even though most kids take the elevator.

English, History, Geography and Media classes are on the third floor, as wells as French, Spanish, and foods. Music, Drama, Art and Technology classes are on the second floor, they wanted to put Auto on the second floor but they couldn’t get the cars up there.

The first floor is all of the gyms we have eight of them. It seems a bit ridiculous but in reality its only four giant ones that you can split in half to make eight. The first floor is the biggest; our school also acts as a community center so we have a huge library and two swimming pools. This school really loves it’s sports so anything you could think of we have; track fields, football fields, soccer, swimming, volleyball, etc.

The cafeteria is actually pretty small; most people go out for lunch since we are in the center of everything. I’ve always felt that our school is a kind of metaphor for society and life’s building blocks. The gyms are pretty big so they take up a lot of space, including the second floor, which makes the arts more over looked and less talked about even though they take up a huge portion of the school.

No one likes the journey to the fourth floor and some people take the easy way to the classes but get stuck amongst the others. The route is hard since everyone is taking different stops along the way but sometimes others are there to help paving a pathway. I’m getting to into it, but you get the point right? Once I finish walking around the school there’s at least ten minutes until the bell rings so I take a trip to the swimming pools.

I peak into the doors and notice some swimmers just getting into the water. In the school we have a wide variety of courses to choose from and one of them is swimming, it’s not usually a sport that most kids can take but this year they made an exception since there are so many amazing swimmers.

I notice Lance in the corner of the room looking over at someone, not moving. I look over and see two people talking to each other secretly, a guy and a girl both very tall. The girl has short purple hair and blue eyes. When I catch a look at the guy I turn away before they could see me and leave. I rush to my first class and daze through the whole lesson.

I skip my second period class, which will come back to bite me in the ass but I just need a break. I decide to go to the library and do some research. I’ve only really ever been in here once before but I knew there were computers in here so I came. I spend the period on my computer looking at school records and every other school in the district.

Half way through the period I look up to see a girl sitting in a beanbag on the floor with her computer open. Great. I try to shrink in my chair to avoid her gaze. I close the tabs on my computer and shut it off. I quietly get up from my chair and relocate to a different spot in the library. I sit at a table in the Sci-fi section of the library.

“Keith?” I sigh and look up from my computer. “That is your name right?” I nod. “I’ve never seen you in here before. Doing some research on how to live on your own?” Katie laughs. “Sorry my brother told me about you and Shiro’s conundrum.” I nod not really interested in discussing this.

“Yeah well it would be easier for you.” She looks at me curiously. “You have other family members.” She nods and sits across from me. I shut my computer, sigh and lean back in my chair crossing my arms.

“Well you see, I understand that Matt needs to live on his own with his new boyfriend.” She says sarcastically, I roll my eyes. “ They are both old enough to go off on their own and actually should, it’s a great opportunity for them.” She places her stuff on the ground and starts to peel an orange.

“You know you’re not allowed food in here right?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I have special rights in here.” I scoff it’s probably true. “Anyway, you need to suck it up.” I glare at her. She nods and chews on an orange slice. “So what? I know all about your history, I know Shiro is like a brother to you and took you in so now you don’t want him to leave. Right?” I look away glaring at the ground.

“Well one day he would go live by himself, whether it’s today or in two years he will. Maybe he’d get a partner and you would have to be the one to leave. This way is better, you get to stay where you are, he has to pick up his stuff and leave but you don’t. He would still visit you so stop being such a clingy baby.” I look up at her on that one.

“You don’t even know me Katie.” I lean forward and place my arms on the table. “You don’t even know anything about the situation.”

“Maybe not but you aren’t denying it.” She puts her backpack over her shoulder holding the orange in her mouth. “Oh and call me Pidge.” She hands me a slice and leaves. I put it in my mouth and pull out my computer again. I sit in silence for the rest of the period staring at the computer screen.

The rest of the day is uneventful, when the last period came I almost forgot that I had to leave early to meet that Lance boy. I tell my teacher that I couldn’t wait to use the bathroom and he reluctantly let me leave. I grab my jacket and rush down the stairs. I run into the parking lot to see over a hundred cars.

I sigh and text Lance, “Hey, ya idk which car is yours.” I put my phone in my pocket and start searching. A blue Jeep Ranger pulls up next to me and rolls down it’s window revealing a smirking boy.

“Get in loser. We’re going shopping!” I give him a questioning look. “I’ve always wanted to say that.” I roll my eyes and hop into the passenger side of the car. He starts speeding down the parking lot racing to the exit.

“Geez dude! Slow down!” I put my hands against the dashboard.

“I though you didn’t want to see those snooty kids, well if we get there first you won’t have too.” He swerves like a mad man just missing the curb. “So Keef how was your day?” I look over at him unbelieving. “What? Oh right sorry, Keith, that better?” He smirks.

“It’s school what do you expect?”

“I don’t know just trying to make polite conversation. Anyway, mine was great. My friend Hunk said that he could arrange the discount so no need to worry about that.” Is this guy for real? I barely know him, what am I even doing in his car? He could be a psychopath for all I know. “Don’t worry I’ll pay.” Never mind.

“Are you new to the school? I haven’t seen you here before.” I ask trying to relax.

“Not really.” He leaves it at that so I don’t push. “Oh look we’re here.” I try to open the door but it doesn’t budge so I push harder. “Sorry forgot to mention that door is fussy.” He leans over me and does something with the handle and pushes it open. I notice a little scar he has under his ear when he sits back up. “There you go.” He smiles at me and gets out.

I grab my bag and mumble a thank you feeling a little flustered. We walk into the small shop that seems much bigger once you walk inside. The walls are white with faint gray designs on them. It seems a little bit like a restaurant but it could also pass as a coffee shop. Lance tells me to grab a seat while he gets us something to eat.

I pull out my computer and bring up the questions taking a quick glance at all of them before Lance comes back with a black coffee and a Mocha Macchiato. I raise an eyebrow at his drink. “Really?”

“What? They’re good, don't knock it until you try it.” He sits and starts sipping on his drink.

“How did you know?” I point to my drink.

“You just seemed like a ‘I like my coffee as dark as my soul’ type of guy.” I roll my eyes and cover my smile with my coffee. “So, what am I here for again?” He puts his coffee down revealing a milk ‘stache making me laugh. “What? Is there something on my face?” He puts his coffee down and starts feeling his face. “Oh haha, what you don’t like my mustache?” He licks his lip and wipes it with a napkin for good measure.

“Sorry, I just thought that could only happen in movies.” I wipe a tear from my eyes and try to calm my reddening checks.

“Well, I’m just that special.” He winks and puts a straw in his drink. “This is probably a better idea.” He smiles looking away. “So what are your questions?”

“Oh right.” We start the interview and everything goes smoothly for an hour, I learned quite a bit about Lance and the guys on the swim team. I was surprised at how much he knew about his teammates. There were a few things he couldn’t answer but I decided that if he didn’t know the answer then it wasn’t important. We laugh at a few of his answers and I was surprised at how much I was enjoying my self.

He got a little bit more reserved when I started to ask him questions about himself. “How long have you been on the swim team?”

“Well I joined freshman year and continued until grade eleven then I stopped but rejoined this year.” I type his answer in.

“Why did you quit?” I look up at him but he avoided my gaze.

“I just did. Next question?” He started his second cup of coffee. His friend started working after school and knew Lance’s order so he kept bringing him more.

“Uh, what grade are you in now?” I try to mix my own personal questions with the standard questions so that he did notice they were different from the others.

“Twelve. What grade are you in?” He looks up at me, happy for the different question. His eyes are very enticing, a shade of blue that could only be compared to the color of the ocean.

“I, I’m in twelve as well.”

“Cool, so you were here for that whole fiasco a year or two ago right?” I was looking at my computer when he asked the question but his tone sounded urgent.

“Oh, a ya sure.” I wasn’t sure what he was talking about but didn’t want to sound as anti-social as I normally do so I lie. “What’s your last name?” He doesn’t answer right away so I look over at him to see him staring into his coffee cup sadly. “Hey, are you okay?” I seemed to snap him out of his daze and he looked up at me the shine out of his eyes.

“Ya I’m fine. Uh it’s McClain, Lance McClain.” He takes a big sip from his coffee.

“I feel like I’ve heard your name from somewhere before.” His gaze locks on mine searching my face for something. “Right! You won that big trophy sitting in the case at school in grade ten didn’t you? In a swimming championship thing right?” He smiles and nods.

“Yeah I slept for a week after that. Good times.” He laughs and scoots his chair into the table more. My face heats up a bit and I move my hair away to cool it down.

“That’s cool, I always wondered who won that. Tomorrow do you mind meeting me at lunch in front of that? I’m gonna take a picture of you standing beside it. I’ve never seen it in any of the year books, it needs to be recognized.” I make a note of it in my reminders. Lance’s face flushes and he puts his coffee down.

“No don’t! It’s ok I don’t need that, please. And besides don’t you have to ask permission for something like that?” He leans forwards and inches his hands towards mine as to stop me.

“Yeah but someone in the club owes me a favor so they wouldn’t even notice.” I heard from Shiro that Katie, Pidge, had made it into the club. After our little talk today I think I could persuade her into letting this one picture slide. “Next question! Why did you join the team, what do you like most about swimming?”

He pauses for a minute thinking it over. “When I first got to the school there weren’t many swimmers but there was a small club with a few kids trying to get more people to join. I really liked swimming ever since I was a kid so I joined it, it’s also where I met my best friend.”

“Hunk?” I type in what he said as quickly as I could.

“Oh no. He’s my best friend but he doesn’t like swimming enough to commit to a club like that; no another friend I had a long time ago but we split up.” He stirs his coffee absent-mindedly.

“Ok. Why do you like swimming?”

“I love the water, not really chlorine, I hate that but I love swimming in water. It’s like you’re flying with no fear of falling, you have to trust yourself enough to be able to swim straight and breathe at the right times. You can swim slowly and enjoy the feeling of it gliding over your skin or you can swim fast and let the water carry you over it.“

He goes on talking about water, his eyes shinning and his checks flushed. “There is a possibility that you could drown but you could also fly, you know?” He looks to me, he seems so happy. I couldn’t help but smile, what can I say? His smiling is contagious. He laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry I tend to babble.”

“Haha, you’re good. Do you want me to write all of that?” He looks fearful for a moment.

“No! I would look crazy.” He laughs for a long while, I join in. This boy has a tendency to make me smile. “You could just write because it’s fun to swim.” I slowly stop laughing and look over at Lance.

“But what you said was so intricate, ‘because it’s fun to swim ’ makes you sound a little bit like an air head.” I point out hoping I didn’t cross a line.

“Well the other guys would tease me for sounding like a geek.” I nod even though I’m a bit disappointed. “Next question?” He flashes a smile.

“What is a hobby you have other than swimming?” I check my list of questions.

“Driving. I love driving around; you can convert my car so it’s roof-less. I love feeling the wind in my hair it’s awesome.” He smirks like he’s thinking about it. He looks over at me. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What’s a hobby you have other than taking pictures?”

“Oh, I like Sci-fi I guess. And knives.”

“I guess I had you pegged right earlier. You are a bit edgy aren’t you?” He chuckles. I try to sneakily slide my bag under the table with my foot but it doesn’t go unnoticed. “What are you doing?” He leans over almost going upside down looking under the table he grabs my bag and brings it up onto the table.

“Hey! Put it back!” I reach for the bag but Lance turns in his chair bringing the bag completely to his side of the table. “Lance!” He starts laughing hysterically.

“Really?” He looks up at me a grin on his face. “Wow, I had no idea just how edgy you are.” He turns the bag over and unzips one of the pockets.

“Lance! Give it back that’s private, I don’t go looking through your things.” I reach for it again but he puts it out of my reach again.

“You weren’t kidding, you do like knives.” He pulls out a small black pocketknife with purple designs on it. “Where did you get this? It’s really cool! I’ve never seen one like this before.”

“It was my dads, he gave it to me when I was younger.” Lance nodded, admiring the small indentations in the metal. “Can you put it back now?” Lance looks back to me seeing how serious I am.

"Yeah.” He puts the knife back in carefully and shuts the zipper. “So… My Chemical Romance huh?” He gestures to the buttons on the bag and smirks handing me the bag. I shut everything and slide it under the table again. “I think I know some of their songs, they’re the ones who sang the song with the line that’s like, haven’t you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?” I look at him not saying anything for a few seconds.

“Yep that’s them.” I smirk knowing that it’s not. “Well there is one more question. What’s your favorite color?” I type everything I learned into my computer.

“That’s one of the questions?” I clear my throat and pull my jacket a little bit closer to my neck to hide the redness. I nod. “Ok well it’s blue, but not any blue think of if the sky and the ocean had a color baby, that blue!”

“I don’t think colors can have babies.” I scoff.

“Well how would you know? If you mix red and blue together you get purple, that’s like a color baby.” He crosses his arms mimicking me he leans back in his chair.

“Ok, I’ll give you that.” I chuckle and check my list of people to get information on. “Oh there is one more person on here.”

“Who? I didn’t know there was anyone else on the team.” Lance leans forward to look at the list.

“Lotor. You heard of him?” I look up just in time to see Lance flinch and shrink back into his chair with a surprised face.

“No, never heard that name before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! If you got through that, I FUDGING LOVE YOU! Thank you!
> 
> If you saw any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> The next chapter should be out in the next week, bye guys have a good week! If you have any writing suggestion or ideas I'd love to hear them and possibly include them in the story!
> 
> \--Kip


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who's excited for Season 4!? I know I am, anyway this is an update and an explanation.

Hey guys! How have you been? (Honestly I really wan to know) Also does anyone know any good fanfics? (Other than dirty laundry, water cast and let me catch my breathe?) 

Ok so this is a little explanation and update (Should I post a short side few paragraphs from Lance's point of view while you wait for chapter 3?) as to why its been practically three weeks since I have posted anything and when I will be. 

SO, school's been kind of hectic and all that jazz so time has been short, I also just recently updated my computer and it had deleted all of my files (Luckily I took computer software, networking and programming so I got it all back!) so it took me a while to get that back (I hadn't saved chapter 3 so that got deleted!) so yeah theres that. I had to rewrite chapter three but I think that was good because it gave me a different look into it so I made it more fun and less DEPRESSING! So you should have chapter 3 by this weekend (Monday night at the latest) but I wanted to post this update to tell you whats going on! 

Also, WHO IS EXCITED FOR SEASON 4?? I also changed when I was going to post chapter 3 because I want to know what happens in season 4 so that I can make the fan fiction as accurate as possible. 

Tell me what you think is going to happen in season 4 below! (Please I love hearing from everyone!) 

Oh also, would you like some of the stories plot by Lance's point of view while you wait for me to post chapter 3? (He's got an interesting life) 

Ok thank you if you read this, you didn't really have to, ok bye! Happy watching Voltron season 4!


	5. Another Update! Important!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read below!

Hey everyone! I know it has been a really long time, I wanna thank everyone who stuck with me! Okay so I have a few little things:

I keep reading over my work and I've found a lot of little errors so I have decided to re-write the first 2 chapters (the only ones that are currently posted). I (and a friend of mine) found them boring and not really captivating (especially chapter 2) so I'll be doing some serious damage control. 

So if you still kind of like what I've written so far please stay with me, it'll only get better!  
I still might update slowly (especially since exams just started up again) but it will be better written so that's a plus.

 

I might also write a few smaller fanfics that are just pure fluff and maybe no plot? If you'd like me to post those please comment below! 

I've changed a lot of the plot to this story (I found it interesting but I realized I'm more of a serious writer then a funny one so I tried to add fun parts into the story) (I was kind of focusing on the depressing parts) 

Alright that's all for now! (should I make an Instagram or twitter or something to keep you guys updated without posting on here? tell me in the comments please!)

my insta is in the notes below (just incase anyone wanted it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to go with for my insta so I just used an account that I rarely use. If you wanna stay updated with the story you can find/reach me on @klance.klance_revolution (will most likely be more fanfic) and @galra.empress (i'm more active there). :) Okay! I'll likely post more of the fanfic on the weekend!


End file.
